


Inside Out

by Asher_WaNdA



Series: Avengers Crossover Fics [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Stranger Things (TV 2016), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Abusive Neil Hargrove, BAMF Eleven | Jane Hopper, BAMF Maxine "Max" Mayfield, BAMF Natasha Romanov, BAMF Pepper Potts, BAMF Wanda Maximoff, Bisexual Maxine "Max" Mayfield, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Gay, Gay Will Byers, Good Babysitter Steve Harrington, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Lesbian Eleven | Jane Hopper, Lesbian Robin Buckley, M/M, Multi, Peter is a Little Shit, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Siblings Will Byers & Eleven | Jane Hopper, Soccer Mom Steve Harrington, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:33:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29493630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asher_WaNdA/pseuds/Asher_WaNdA
Summary: Steve Harrison takes Max, Dustin and Robin to visit El and Will. When they're there, they go exploring. Bad idea.OrStranger Things/Avengers crossover because I can okay
Relationships: Eleven | Jane Hopper & Steve Harrington, Eleven | Jane Hopper/Maxine "Max" Mayfield, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Pepper Potts & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Robin Buckley & Steve Harrington, Robin Buckley & Steve Harrington & Dustin Henderson, Steve Harrington & Dustin Henderson, Steve Harrington & Maxine "Max" Mayfield, Wanda Maximoff & Natasha Romanov, Wanda Maximoff & Peter Parker, Will Byers & Eleven | Jane Hopper, Will Byers & Steve Harrington
Series: Avengers Crossover Fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2166297
Comments: 15
Kudos: 16





	1. Bad Idea

**Author's Note:**

> ... I did another one

A small green car trundled along a lonely road in rural Indiana. 

In the drivers seat, sat Steve Harrington. Next to him was his best friend Robin Buckley, who was reading a map. He and Robin had become so much closer since the mall incident, and they trusted each other with their lives. 

In the back- bickering- were Steve's "kids", as Robin called them. Dustin Henderson sat in one of the seats, squabbling with Max. Ever since the Mall Incident, he had grown closer to Max. They had lost her brother and had their girlfriend move away in a very short time span. They had been completely broken. Thankfully, Steve, Dustin and Robin were there to pick up the pieces. They had sort of adopted the lonely kid, and held them through her grief. The wound was still pretty fresh but they were smiling more. 

They were currently on the way to see Will and El- Max's girlfriend- in Maine. 

* * *

About half way through, Max and Dustin dozed off, leaning on each others shoulders, looking very peaceful.

Robin woke then up when they were ten minutes away, and they began to talk excitedly about seeing El and Will. Max had missed her girlfriend so much- they were practically buzzing. 

El and Will were waiting on the doorstep, and Steve had barely stopped the car before Max had engulfed their girlfriend in a hug. Dustin gave Will their signature handshake, and Steve and Robin greeted Mrs Byers. 

Soon, they were all sat in the cosy living room with cups of tea, catching up. Will recounted stories of school, El occasionally joining in. Max and Dustin chatted about The Party, and expressed their annoyance at no more ice cream in Hawkins. The topic branched out to the nearby woods, "They're so cool. We should go explore them," Will said, "can we, mom?"

Joyce shrugged, "As long as Steve and Robin come with you and you're back before Five, I have no problem with it," she looked at Robin and Steve, who nodded. "Yes. I'm gonna go find my flashlight"

They were walking around the woods, when Dustin yelled, "Guys, look at this." They all ran and looked at the weird coloured mushroom. "Huh. Weird." Steve glanced around, and did a double take, "Uh, guys. What the hell is that?" They all turned, and saw the blue portal, "get back," the words have barely left Steve's mouth before they were all being sucked in. The last thought he had before he was engulfed in the bright blue was, "This was a bad idea."


	2. Meet the team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kids (plus Steve and Robin) end up in a Shield base... not quite sure how...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ELMAX AEKGEVWAGSSG
> 
> I'm very gay...

Steve woke up in a large room. Next to him was Robin, across from him were Will and Dustin. Max and El were nowhere to be seen. Just then, a man dressed in an expensive looking suit walked in. "Hi, my name is Tony Stark. Your gonna have questions, and I will answer them. But first let me explain; there was a portal created that rips through the fabric of the universe, leading to another universe. You guys were sucked in, and landed here," he looked slightly uncomfortable as he said the next part, "Unfortunately... we cant get you back. The portal was created by something that cant be repeated without killing half the universe, maybe more. I'm sorry."  
Steve let this sink in. He looked around. Robin didn't seem too phased; she just wasnt that kind of person. Will looked like he was in shock, and Dustin looked sad. 

"W-wherr are Max and El?"

"They your friends? The two kids?"

"Yeah."

"They needed medical attention- nothing major, dont worry," he added, seeing Steve's expression, "Is there anything we should know? Medical problems, anything?"

"Oh, yeah. El has PTSD. Doesnt like bright lights or doctors. Max doesn't like men. She's fine with woman, just men she doesn't like. She has ADHD. You have that here?" Steve said.

"We do. Noted, I'll let our medical team know. Which ones which?"

"Max, red hair. El, short brown hair."

"Okay. Cool. Before I go, we'll be taking you to The Compound- my teams living space- to monitor you. Your case is unique, so we dont know the side effects. Someone will arrive shortly to take you"

"Thank you." 

Tony left, and Steve looked around. Robin seemed fine. She was playing with their hair and looking into the distance. 

He walked over to comfort Will, who was crying. He had had the most in their own world, so he had just lost the most. 

Dustin was slightly sad, rubbing Will's back as the other boy sobbed.

Steve didn't know how to feel. Of course, he loved his home in Hawkins- his tiny apartment he shared with Robin. Having Max and Dustin over when they had finished school. Max slept over sometimes to avoid Neil. Dustin slept over sometimes to avoid nightmares. However, the only people he loved were with him in this new world. Home isnt about a place, it's about people. 

He was cut off from his thoughts by the door opening, and a woman wearing black walked in briskly.

"Hey, I'm Agent Hill. I'm sure most of you are still in shock, but we should leave for The Compound now. You should arrive just in time for dinner and to meet everyone."

They stood up, and followed her through identical corridors. She lead them into a jet, and told them to put seatbelts on. 

"Woah, is this a jet? That's so cool." Dustin looked amazed, and gushed to Steve for almost the entire flight.

* * *

Max and El were there when they arrived, and Steve engulfed them both in a hug. Max had a brace on her wrist- sprained wrist- and El had a band on her knee- sprained knee. They had a few cuts and bruises but otherwise looked fine. 

They were taken to a living room by Maria, who said they were going to "Meet the others". Steve wondered what "the others" meant. 

There were eight people in the room when Maria led us in. They were sitting down, but stood up as soon as they entered. "Right, introductions? Tell us your name and pronouns," Maria smiled, "Maria Hill, They/She."

"Tony Stark, he/him"

"Pepper Potts," the woman smiled at them in a motherly way, "she/her."

"Natasha Romanoff. She/her," said a gorgeous woman with deep red hair, and a terrifyingly beautiful face.

"Sam Wilson, he/they," a man with a kind, brotherly look said.

"Bucky Barnes. They/he," A man with long, dark hair and a ruggedly handsome face spoke.

"Steve Rodgers," the man had blonde hair, contrasting with Bucky, "He/him."

"Peter Parker! He/they, and can I say that that portal thing was super cool it was ju-" the boy- he looked like a puppy- was cut off by Tony, "Okay, we can chat later, Pete."

The last person rolled their eyes, and Steve heard Robin's breathe hitch at the gorgeous person. They were very good looking, Steve conceded. Long brown hair with blue eyes, wearing a red leather jacket. "Wanda Maximoff. She/They." 

Steve was pretty sure Robin was about to die, so he spoke, "Hey. I'm Steve Harrington. He/him."

"Dustin Henderson, They/them!"

"Will Byers. He/him"

"Max, and this is Eleven, or El. I'm they/she, she's she/they." Max always did the talking for El- the other hated speaking, especially in front of people. 

There was an awkward silence, and Steve nudged Robin, who jumped, "Right, yeah, sorry. Robin Buckley, she/they." 

Tony smiled, evidently waiting for someone to say something. When nobody did, he sighed, "Right, you guys must be tired, and Peter has school tomorrow so why dont we turn in straight after dinner?"

"Sounds good," Steve answered, looking to the others for guidance. They all nodded. 

They sat in the living room while Steve R. and Bucky Prepared dinner. 

Steve hated awkward silences, he'd had enough of them growing up. "So, what do you guys... umm... do?"

Natasha smiled, "Earths first protectors. Against itself and others."

"Cool. So can you guys... do stuff?"

"Some of us can," Natasha answered, "Clint and I are trained assassins, Tony's rich-" 

She was interrupted by Tony, "Genius, billionaire."

"-yeah, yeah, he's smart too. Bucky and Steve are super soldiers. Sam- he just met Steve on a run, and saved our lives, so..." Sam gave a smug grin, "Peter... got bit by a weird spider, now he's sticky and strong."

"What?" Dustin looked confused

"So, basically there was this radioactive spider and it bit me, and I got like all my senses dialed up, and got like sticky and strong like a spider. I can also shoot webs and stuff." Peter's eyes shone

"Wow, so how does that-" Dustin was cut off by Steve. "Okay, later, maybe Dusty Bun."

Dustin scowled at the nickname, and flipped Steve off. 

Natasha snorted at the interaction, "Anyway, yeah that's it. Oh yeah, Wanda had cool red telekinesis and mind stuff." Wanda rolled her eyes at the vague explanation, but didn't seem too phased. 

"How old are you guys?" Pepper asked them.

"Robin and I are 17, and the others are 15. I turn 18 soon, though."

"Oh, Peter's 15 and Wanda's 17. That's good. Now, we have time to talk about this in the morning, I think it's better if you sleep on it, but how would you feel about school?"

Dustin and Will looked happy at the idea, Robin just shrugged. Max and El looked unhappy about it, and he felt the smae way. "What's school like here?"

"Oh, it's so cool. You guys will probably come to my school. It's a STEM school, so loads of science."

"Or," Wanda added, "you could come to mine, which is more art and literature based."

Max and El brightened at that, "really?"

Wand nodded. "That sounds cool."

Before they could continue the conversation, Steve called them to dinner. They ate quietly, and Steve realized how tired he was. Will was slipping over his plate, Dustin's eyes were drooping. El was leaning on Max's shoulder, and even Max was struggling to stay awake. Robin tapped him on the shoulder, gesturing to the others. "Do you mind if we turn in," Steve asked

"Of course, lemme show you your rooms," Maria stood up. Max helped El up, and Dustin helped Will. They all made their way to the two rooms they had been given. "We figured you wouldn't want to be alone, but if you would prefer your own space, just ask."

"No, this is perfect." Steve smiled. Maria nodded, and left to get some clothes for them. The rooms were both very large, and were connected by a door. Each room had three single beds, and a small living space. They also had a bathroom to share between the six of them. 

When Maria came back with the clothes, they all hastily changed and fell into beds, falling asleep almost at once. Steve's last thought before giving into the peaceful darkness was, "tomorrow is gonna be a long day." 


	3. What happened?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They talk about schools
> 
> They tell the others all about the Demogorgon and the Upside Down 
> 
> And the others tell them all about Thanos

Steve woke up in the comfortable bed, with a strange feeling of displacement. _Right. Different universe. Should've expected that._

He turned over to see Dustin snoring in the bed next to him. On the other side of the room, another bed held Will, sleeping peacefully. 

He looked over to the clock, _08:45_

Just then, there was a knock on the door that separated the two rooms, and Robin clattered in.

"Wake up, dingus. Time for breakfast, you have ten minutes," she said loudly before leaving. 

Will and Dustin were both awake now, and racing to be the first to use the bathroom. Steve laid back for a second, and sighed.

He remembered the conversation they had been having the night before. He really fucking didnt want to do school.

It wasnt just the fact he hated it, it made his brain feel like soup and it stressed him out. His dad had been super strict about school, and he had learned that doing badly usually lead to psychological torture at the dinner table.

* * *

Breakfast was nice, though neither Peter nor Wanda showed up for it. 

"They both had patrol last night. After you guys went to bed," Tony explained 

"Oh. What's petrol?" Robin asked

"Going around the city, making sure everything's good. No magical portals sprouting six kids, you know..." Natasha answered, smirking 

"Not magical, Nat. It's a scientific anomaly. No magic."

"Yeah, well it looked pretty magic-y to me," Nat responded

They finished breakfast, and sat in the living room.

"So... schools. I understand you may not have the same education system, so we'll teach you from home for a while. However, you will go into proper school eventually, so what school?"

"Science," Dustin and Will responded, both their eyes shining 

"Art," Max and Robin said, El nodding along.

Steve stayed silent.

"Steve?" Tony's voice was slightly gentler 

"Uh... I'm not the smartest in the world, but I guess science? I like psychogy. Does that count?"

Tony's eyes lit up, "yes. Perfect."

Steve relaxed. Psychology was something he had gotten into to help Max through her grief, and he ended up getting more and more sucked into it.

* * *

Peter and Wanda came down just as they were chatting. Wanda sat down while Peter grabbed two cereal bars. He chucked one to Wanda, who caught it, before digging into one himself.

Once they were all sat in the living room, Nat looked at them expectantly, "So," she clearly her throat, "What happened?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you guys didnt seem too phased at the idea of being thrown into another universe with no way to get home, so I assume you've dealt with similar shit before?"

"Well.. yes," Dustin answered

"You tell your stories, we tell ours. Deal?" Steve spoke.

"Okay," Dustin began, then embarked on the story of Hawkins, Indiana, 1984, his friends filling in certain parts for them.

"...and then the Mind Flayer died," Dustin finished. 

The others all looked shocked.

"Wait. Lemme get this straight. There was a monster from another dimension that you fought, and killed. She," Peter gestured towards El, "has powers, and somehow evil Russians tie into this?"

"Yup," Dustin said, popping the P.

"Wow."

They were all quiet for a moment before Max broke the silence, "how about your story? We told you ours."

Nat blew out her cheeks, but it was Wanda who answered. Steve was surprised- she hadn't said anything since her short introduction. 

"There was an evil alien Titan Thanos. He wanted to find all the infinity stones- super powerful stones spread across the universe- and destroy half the universe with them."

"Holy shit," Dustin breathed

"Yeah. But... we couldn't stop him in time," Nat said

"He killed half the universe, and the rest of us left had to bring them back using time travel." Tony finished

"Wow," Steve breathed, "so, an evil alien tried to kill half the universe, and he did. Then, you used time travel to bring them back?"

"Yes."

"I- wow."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short, I'm super tired


	4. Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sooo... it turns out that going through an inter-dimensional portal does have a few effects...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jjsnsdjdbdhd
> 
> **sobs in gæ

At first, the changes were subtle: Max's hands would warm up a little hotter than normal when she was angry; Will's water was a little more... energetic than was usual; flowers grew outside after Dustin walked that path; metal would bend and twist slightly for Robun; and Steve could feel the wind change, and notice things that were off a mile away.

Then they started getting bigger.

* * *

The first incident was Max.

Max was angry. Very angry. She had just woken up from a nightmare about Neil, and the memory of him hitting, beating, _grabbing_ her pissed her off. 

She had gone into the kitchen to get a calming cup of tea. 

That was when it happened.

Her hands were resting on the counter, her fingers fiddling with each other, when an orange-red glow formed inside them. She didn't notice it at first, until she felt a searing pain up her arm, and looked down.

Her hands were on fire.

But they didn't hurt.

What hurt was the fire exploding onto her arm. She raised her hands in wonder, only for fire to fly out of them, running down her legs.

The pain was almost unbearable, and the last thing she remembered was screaming before she fell into darkness.

Max had third degree burns on her legs, and a new superpower. Neither of which she wanted.

It wasnt that she was against people having powers- it was awesome that El had them- but she had already been hurt beacuse she couldn't control them.

What if she hurt someone else?

What if she hurt El?

She wouldn't be able to live with that. 

However, Wanda had talked to her. The older girl had explained that when she first got her powers, she was afraid to hurt people, too. But, she had learned to control them, and now she was the most powerful Avenger- Nat's words, not hers.

* * *

A few weeks after Max's "incident", just after she had started to walk again, was Will's incident.

The swimming pool was meant for training, but during weekends, the kids were allowed to use it for recreational purposes.

Max and El were sitting at the side- Max's legs weren't healed, and El couldn't swim- and Dustin, Peter, Wanda, Robin, Steve and Will were in the pool.

Then it happened.

At first, it was so gentle that nobody noticed it, but then the waves in the water got bigger, until they were nearly two meters high.

Will felt a weird pull towards them, and moved his hand. 

The water responded.

Will gasped in shock, and gently lowered his hand, the water corresponding to his movements.

Everyone looked at him in shock, before exploding with excitement.

In short, Will had powers. They were nowhere near as volatile as Max's- nowhere near as dangerous- but he liked them.

He liked the water, it was calm. He had so much things happening in his life, this outlet into the smooth, gentle world of his own, was welcome.

Will liked his power.

* * *

Dustin was next to have an incident.

Everyone liked Dustin. They were fiercely loyal towards Steve- not in a "hurt him and I'll murder you" way, like Max, but more in a "I'm always with you" way.

Ther quickly won the heart of everyone in the compound, their bouncy, bright energy and serious, calming attitude made him a bit like a dog, and everyone loved them.

So, it wasnt surprising when flowers bloomed under their feet. This sweet, bouncy kid with his calming aura was very compatible with the earth element.

In fact, once the Avengers had noticed a pattern in the powers- they had so far all been elements- they had all bet on who would get what, and almost everyone said Dustin would have earth. They just had that "vibe" as Peter said.

It happened on a bright day, Wanda and Peter had taken them to the woods that surrounded the Compound, and they were all laughing and playing.

Dustin wasnt aware they were doing it until Max spoke, "Dustin, are you... moving the trees?"

Dustin looked behind them and saw, sure enough, that the trees had intertwined in intricate patterns.

They cautiously flicked their hand, honing in on the slight pull they felt, and it moved.

"Holy shit! This is awesome!" They exclaimed, and the others nodded happily, before rushing back to tell everyone.

Dustin liked it. Sure, it felt weird, and sometimes it hurt, but all in all, they liked it.

Dustin was a pacifist, so they sort of wanted to not get a power, so they wouldn't have to fight. 

But they did get it, so they would fight. It wasn't that big of a deal, was it?

* * *

Robin was next. Hers came in quite a surprising way...

Robin liked Wanda. Not much more to say, apart from the fact that she would never get sick of her green eyes, or their sweet smile, or their beautiful accent. 

Wanda liked Robin. They liked her smile, her laugh, their eyes.

So when Robin tentatively approached the witch, she was met with enthusiasm.

And that was how they started dating.

They didn't tell anyone, but everyone secretly knew- put two hot queer teens together, something is probably gonna happen.

Robin was lazing under the sun, Wanda's head on her lap. They were on the roof, stealing a moment alone.

Robin jumped as Wand last up. She turned to face Wanda, their face entangled in her hair.

Wanda smiled and gently pushed the hair off, before leaning in. 

Robin leaned in, too, and their lips connected in an explosion of fireworks and feelings. 

Suddenly, Wanda's breathe caught and she pulled away. Robin was confused, "What's the matter, was that not-"

"-it was perfect, Rob. But look!"

Robin turned, and nearly fell over. The railing on the edge of the roof- the metal railing- had bent and twisted.

"Did I do that?"

"Well I didnt," Wanda replied, grinning.

Tentatively, Robin held out her hand, moving the railing back to its original place.

It felt... good? No, it didnt feel good, exactly. But it felt right.

Robin liked it. She had always wanted something to hold onto, to be special. They had this, now. And Wanda, but also this.

It was good.

* * *

Steve was the last one to get his, and the most dramatic. 

Meaning, he put on a show.

Steve was angry. No, not angry. Frustrated.

They had just finished their lessons, and Steve just couldn't understand all this quadratic equations shit. It made no sense. Maths made no sense. Neither did science, not really. Some of it was easier than others.

He sighed, walking out the door. They were going on a team hike, all of them. Steve didn't really want to go, but didn't trust anyone else to deal with "his kids" as everyone called them. 

When they reached the top of the hill, the wind was strong. Stronger than normal.

That was when Steve felt the pull toward the sky, he felt the falst moving wind in his bones. But he couldn't control it. The wind grew stronger and stronger, until Steve couldn't take the feeling inside his bones- not exactly painful, just _wrong_.

He lashed out, causing the wind to stop. When he looked up, everyone was staring at him. He looked down sheepishly, "sorry."

Dustin shook his head, "Dude. That was awesome."

Peter nodded, and Tony clapped him on the back, "Well, I'm happy you got your power things. However, I post five dollars to Cap, cos Robin got metal and you got air. I thought it would be the other way round." Tony huffed, and they all laughed- five dollars was nothing to Tony's large sum.

Steve didnt like it. He didn't hate it, he just didn't like it.

He wasn't like Will, who disappeared into his power when the memories got too bad.

Neither was he like Max, who shrank away from hers, hating it with a passion.

He didnt really feel either way about it.

* * *

Training began a couple of weeks before they were due to yo to school- in the first two weeks, it was mainly to gain control of the sometimes volatile powers, so nobody got hurt.

Max enjoyed training, and felt like she was coming more to terms with her power.

Will liked it, as he could use his power more often.

El- who joined them purely for the sake of not getting left out- liked seeing everyone else's power grow, building up and, occasionally, falling down.

Dustin enjoyed it, but then again, they like almost everything.

Robin didnt mind it, and her powers grew, so she could twist even the densest of metals with effort.

Steve found it fun. Seeing Dustin and Will's smiling faces, Els grins, Max's smirks, and even Robin's smiles, made it even better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steve is basically me... maths and science dont make sense


	5. Prank Wars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mature Avengers are on a mission, and the others have a prank war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I will add chapters purely focusing on ships and specific characters
> 
> So I wanna get Peter together with someone but idk who?? Suggestions?? Maybe Harley, or maybe Ned? Idk
> 
> Enjoy this fluff... it could be the calm before the storm?

Nat, Steve, Bucky, Tony and Maria were all on a mission, and Pepper was busy, leaving the others to their own devices (not a good idea)

It was debatable who started it; it might have been Clints fault for stealing Wanda's headphones, or it may have been Wanda and Robin's fault for cranking him.

Either way, the Prank Wars began; Steve, Robin, Wanda, El and Max against Clint, Dustin, Will and Peter.

Wanda's team had more people, but Clint was an adult so it was pretty fair.

* * *

The first thing they did was use El's powers to know what everyone was doing, and use Wanda's and Robin's to burst the water pipes over all of their rooms, apart from Will's, because he would probably have enjoyed it.

It took a bit out of them, but it was all worth it to hear Clint's outraged yelps as he was washed out of the vents. 

* * *

In retaliation to that, they got Dustin to grow tiny stumps all around their room while they were sleeping, but forgot that Wanda could fly, so had to run from an angry Scarlet Witch.

It was all worth it, though, to see Steve's expression when he woke up.

* * *

They carried on like this, back and forth, until the others returned to the mess they had left in the compound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sowry its short


	6. Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They get started with training.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hsgsvsbz I had sm fun with their outfits.

Training began a week before they went to school.  
It was partly to distract them from the oncoming anxiety of school, and partly to get them ready to become Avengers.  
When Cap had asked them if they wanted to, they all- even Will- said yes.  
Wanda and Peter were already Avengers, though they knew Wanda's initiation was a sticky spot, so never asked.

First day of training, they learned to spar.  
Max and Steve were both pretty good, having experiences from their shitty dads "at least he gave me something other than a black eye," Max had said humorously.  
El and Robin were pretty good. They had the strength and the power, they just needed the technique.  
Will and Dustin weren't very good. They were too scared to hurt someone, and that made them cautious.

However, by the end of the day, even Will and Dustin were SHIELD Agent level.  
A proud Natasha told them to go have a break before tomorrow- weapons.

The next day, they tried their hands at many different weapons, learning to use them all before picking their favourite.  
They didn't need them with their powers, but in the case that they couldn't use their powers, or they were too volatile for the environment they were in.  
Max's weapon of choice was the Shotgun-Axe. It could be used for close combat and distant, and fitted her frame very well.  
El preferred the samari swords, liking their silent deadlines.  
Steve enjoyed the bat, bringing him back to the days of the nail bat.   
Will and Dustin both preferred the Night-Night gun, which immobilized the enemy, but didn't harm them.  
Robin liked the knives; with her power (and even without) she could throw them with extreme precision. She could even bend their direction so they were impossible so dodge.

The next few days were more workouts, and two days before school started, they worked on their powers.

Tony had made them all suits- they had decided to work in pairs at all times, so each pair had matching suits.  
Max and El had tight black leather catsuits, and wore a hood over them, along with a mask- to conceal their identity. Tony had made them fire proof.  
Dustin and Will had an easily movable tight suit, with a jacket over them. They would each have a gas-mask-like mask.  
Robin and Steve had similar built suits- obviously changed to fit their differences- and the same colours. Their masks were like leather bandanas that reached above their eyes- they had goggles and holes in the fabric, so they could see just fine. The material was strangely breathable, despite it being leather.  
Robin and Steve wore greys, light purples and blacks.  
Dustin and Will wore brown-green, brown and a very dark blue- almost black.  
El and Max had reds and oranges, though their suits were mainly black.

In the training room, wearing their new suits, they found it strange that it wasn't Nat- who had been training them so far- but Wanda and another guy they didn't know.  
"Guys, this is Doctor Strange. That's his real name, by the way," she grinned, and Doctor Strange looked slightly annoyed.  
"Thank you, Wanda."  
Wanda bit her lip, stifling the snort.   
"Wanda and I will be training you to prepare for your powers. We are the only ones with experience on learning to control powers. Any questions?"  
Nobody had any questions, so they got to work.

A few hurricanes, fire extinguishers and evacuations later, they had finally gained enough control to be safe around themselves and others.


	7. Authors Note

Heyyy so I'm going back to skl and my normal (busy) life 

I'm gonna make a schedule to update (every Friday or smth) so I'll keep you posted on that

I haven't been able to update recently bcs of school and exams and shit so sorry abt that

Idk where I should take it, but I'd quite like to wrap it up soon, so leave suggestions as to where thos should ge pls!!

Hope you have a great day/night!!


End file.
